<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good news? by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381465">Good news?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dobinky (Dobby/Winky) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How can such good news make someone so upset?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dobby/Winky (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dobinky (Dobby/Winky) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good news?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our tale begins in Malfoy Manor. Oddly enough Dobby chose it as the location for his wedding to Winky. Draco and Harry were perfectly happy with them using their house and things are going pretty well.</p><p>Harry smiled. "You sure do know how to throw a party, Dobby."</p><p>Dobby told him, "That was all my dear Winky's doing."</p><p>Draco asked, "Where is the blushing bride?"</p><p>Dobby glanced around and muttered, "I don't know, she was just here a minute ago."</p><p>Harry suggested, "Maybe she has just gone to the bathroom."</p><p>Dobby replied, "I'm going to look for her."</p><p>Draco and Harry wished him good luck.</p><p>Dobby searched almost every room in the building, until he was distraught with worry about Winky.</p><p>As he walked down the corridor to the bathroom, he spotted Hermione by the door.</p><p>Dobby inquired, "Have you seen Winky?"</p><p>Hermione sighed. "Dobby, thank Merlin you're here! Winky has locked herself in there and she has refused to tell me why."</p><p>Dobby shouted through the door, "Winky, are you alright?"</p><p>Winky said through gulps, "Is that you Dobby?"</p><p>Dobby answered, "Yes."</p><p>Winky unlocked the door and let Dobby in.</p><p>She was sitting on the floor with her back to the sink and her head in her hands. Her knees were drawn up to her face and it was clear she had been crying.</p><p>Dobby sat down beside her and mumbled, "What's wrong?"</p><p>Winky stated, "This."</p><p>She handed him something.</p><p>He glanced down at it and gasped aloud. It was a Muggle pregnancy test and it was positive.</p><p>He beamed, "If this is accurate, then this is great news; Winky!"</p><p>Winky frowned. "I have tested positive before now, but I was too upset to tell you about him."</p><p>Dobby asked, "Who?"</p><p>Winky took a deep breath and responded, "About a month after S.P.E.W. really kicked off the ground, I fell pregnant. It was early stages, but the healer told me elf pregnancies are more likely to go wrong early on. So, I didn't want to get your hopes up just yet. I hit the 2nd trimester when it happened. I... lost the baby."</p><p>Dobby held her hands and reassured her, "You can share anything with me, I'm here for you."</p><p>Winky muttered, "It was a boy, I was going to tell you the very next day."</p><p>Dobby hugged her and whispered, "This time will go differently because I'm right by your side."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>